Mind On The Run
by believable-pen
Summary: Ianto is late into work so Jack goes to his flat to check he's okay... Ianto is heariing voices
1. Chapter 1

**Mind On the Run Chapter 1**

TWTWTW

Jack wandered from the tourist office over to the Norwegian church, his mind in a quandary. Ianto had gone home the night before and hadn't come to work this morning. Jack had phoned his flat, but Ianto hadn't answered his mobile or landline. He was beginning to worry. It wasn't like the Welshman to miss a day.

Ianto lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. He'd woken up with his alarm, but instead of getting up, he'd just laid there. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't know why. He pulled the duvet up over his head and curled up into a ball.

Jack looked out over the Bay and made a decision. He was going to Ianto's flat and find out what was going on.

Ianto felt like he was drowning in sorrow and he didn't know why. He had lost Lisa. Lost his parents. He knew what grief was like, but this engulfed him to the point he couldn't breathe.

It had only been a few months since Lisa died and then the cannibals. Jack knew the Welshman was a bit unsettled, but he never missed a day at Torchwood.

Getting into the SUV, Jack drove to Ianto's street and parked, looking up at his windows. The curtains were still closed.

Ianto felt like he should get up and do something, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything. He had to force himself to breathe.

Jack stood outside the young man's flat. He had a key to all the Torchwood employees homes, but chose to knock instead. It took three loud knocks and ten minutes for Ianto to answer the door.

Ianto stood looking at Jack, his eyes were unfocused, almost as if he had been drinking heavily. Ianto was pale. He didn't say anything he just stood there.

Jack took in Ianto's look, but didn't make it obvious that he was concerned. "You gonna invite me in or shall we talk here?"

Ianto stepped aside for Jack, again not saying anything. He left the door opened and walked back to the bedroom, climbed into bed and pulled the duvet over his head again.

Closing the door, Jack watched as the young man walked back to his bedroom and got back into bed. "Are you ill? You should have phoned, I'd have brought Owen with me." He walked to stand by the bed, placing a hand on Ianto's head. "Ianto?"

Ianto shrugged off his hand. He wasn't in the mood for talking. He wasn't in the mood for anything. "Leave me alone," he said slowly.

"Can't do that, Ianto. Do you want me to call Owen?" Jack waited for an answer. "Ianto, talk to me. Please. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

Ianto lay there, staring into the darkness, Jack's voice a mere echo to what he was hearing. The voice. Her voice. So beautiful. So strong. So enthralling, but so sad, so lost.

"_Ianto, help me!"_

"Let me help you." Jack perched on the edge of the bed. "Sit up, please." He pulled at the duvet. "Ianto, come on. Okay, I'm callin' Owen."

Jack went into the living room and called Owen, then went back into the bedroom.

"This isn't like you, Ianto. I know you bottle things up, but after Lisa, I kinda thought we could talk things out."

Ianto sat up, his eyes swam back into focus. "Sorry, sir, I'm okay." He rubbed his face and looked at his watch. "Shit, I'm late for work. I'm really sorry. I'll work late." he scrambled out of bed.

Jack grabbed his arm, making him sit on the bed. "Let's just wait until Owen gets here. He'll get you sorted." Jack sat beside Ianto. "Are you feeling okay, I mean, you're not feeling sick, are you?"

"I'm fine, sir." He lied. "Just feeling a little sorry for myself, that's all." He tried to smile, as the first tears rolled down his face.

Jack went to touch the younger man's arm, but he shrank back from the touch.

The voice in Ianto's head spoke to him . Louder this time. Ianto thought it was so loud, that Jack might be able to hear it.

"_Ianto, where are you? I need you!"_

Jack saw the fear grip the younger man.

"I want to be alone. I need to be alone."

There was a knock at the front door. Jack let Owen in.

"He's in the bedroom."

Owen walked through and saw the fear in Ianto's eyes.

"Is he on anything?"

Jack shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, but I doubt it."

Ianto put his hands over his ears.

"Please, stop!"

"Ianto," began Owen. "What is it? Can you hear something? A noise?"

"Make it stop!"

"Make what stop?"

"Make _her_ stop!"

"You can hear someone?"

"She's in my head."

"Who is, Ianto?" asked Jack.

"Lisa!" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mind On the Run Chapter 2**

TWTWTW

Jack knelt beside the bed, putting his finger under Ianto's chin and lifting his head so their eyes met.

"Lisa is dead, Ianto. She's been dead for two months."

Ianto looked into clear, blue eyes.

"But I can still hear her. She wants me to help her."

Owen looked at Jack. "We need to get him back to the Hub. I can't do anything for him here."

Jack nodded.

Ianto held the covers close to his body, his fingers turning white from holding them too tight.

"Ianto, you need to get dressed and come back with us."

Ianto didn't seem to hear.

'_Ianto, help me, please. If you loved me at all, you'd help me now. It's so dark and cold down here. Help me!'_

"I did love you, Lisa….I do love you." The tears began again.

Owen helped Jack get Ianto out of bed and into some clothes, then they took him down to the SUV. He didn't struggle.

"I'll meet you in the autopsy room." Owen told Jack.

Jack nodded.

Ianto was in the front passenger seat. Jack had put the safety belt around him and Ianto was holding onto it for dear life.

"She won't be quiet! I can't stop her!"

'_You think more of them than you do me. I thought you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. Ianto!_'

"Make it stop!"

"Owen will give you something to help it stop." Jack told him.

Getting into the drivers seat, Jack buckled up and headed towards Cardiff Bay.

"I tried to stop them, Lisa. I really tried." He whimpered.

'_I never thought you as weak, Ianto_'

"I'm not weak! I tried!"

'_Not hard enough_'

Parking the SUV in the underground garage, Jack helped Ianto out of the car and in through the lower door, three floors below the information centre. They had to go down one flight of stairs and along a corridor, before they emerged in the main Hub area.

Owen was already in the autopsy room, filling a syringe with a cocktail of drugs. Tosh was standing by the railing, overlooking the room. Gwen was at her workstation.

"Don't put too much liquid Tamazapam or Diazepam together, he might never wake up else."

Owen nodded.

Jack ushered Ianto down the stairs to the autopsy table.

"Sit," said Owen, taking one of the young Welshman's arms.

Ianto looked around, fear plain to see on his face. "Is she here? Is Lisa still here in the vault?"

'_You know I am. Can't you feel me?_'

Jack looked at Owen and nodded.

"She can't hurt you, Ianto. She'd dead." Jack told him.

Ianto looked around him. "She's here, I know she is. I can't get away from here. It's all my fault."

"No, it isn't. You loved her. You did the best you could. There was nothing you could do to save her, you have to understand that," said Jack. "Nothing."

"She wants me to suffer, like she's suffering." Ianto raised tearful eyes on Jack. "Like you made her suffer. You killed her! It was you! You did this to me! You!"

Ianto lashed out at Jack, hitting him in the face. His lip began to bleed, as Jack caught hold of his arms, holding them tight to his chest.

"Ianto? Ianto!"

"I should never have come here. You never understood about me and Lisa."

Jack shook his head.

"All you care about is Torchwood. You never once asked me about me!"

"Ianto…."

Ianto wriggled free. "Leave. Me. Alone."

Owen moved up beside Jack, pushing the needle into Ianto's thigh.

"No!" Ianto tried to push Owen away, but the drugs were already taking effect. "I hate you, Jack Harkness. I hate yooouu." Then he slumped sideways, asleep.

"He's ill Jack, really ill. Paranoid, definitely."

"So what do we do?"

"Keep him sedated, for now," replied Owen. "It might have been comin' on for sometime, I don't know. You're closer to him than we are, Jack."

Jack looked up quickly.

"He talks to you, not us." Owen looked at Tosh. "We went round to see him during his suspension, but he didn't say much. I got the feeling he was waiting for you. For your forgiveness."

'_My forgiveness_' thought Jack.

"I couldn't go round to see him. I'm his boss. It wasn't….possible."

"Try tellin' him that," Owen said, looking at the sleeping Ianto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mind On the Run Chapter 3**

TWTWTW

Jack watched, as Owen examined Ianto for the second time.

"Temperature; High - 100. Oxygen level - 96%. And droppin'. Heart rate - 112 beats per second."

Ianto was sweating and hot to the touch. His body shaking, his eyes darting around the autopsy room.

"I need to get him stabilized before he goes into cardiac arrest," Owen told Jack. "Barring that, it's a trip to the Mental Health Unit at Heath Hospital."

"No!" Jack moved a step closer. "No outsiders. We deal with this in-house."

Owen kept his eyes on Ianto. "What if we can't help him, Jack?"

Jack began to pace. "I'll think of something." He ran a hand through his hair.

Gwen and Tosh were still standing by the railing.

"I could check online," said Tosh. "But I think it's all in his head. Lisa can't hurt him anymore."

'_That's what she thinks, isn't in Ianto? You know where I am. Come for me….I need you beside me. I'm lonely, Ianto. So very cold and lonely_'

Ianto sat bolt upright. "Yes, I know where you are. I'll be with you, Lisa. I miss you!" He swung his legs over the side of the table.

Jack and Owen had to hold him back."Gwen, get me that syringe on the side. Now!" shouted Owen.

Running down the stairs, Gwen got the syringe, handing it to Owen. Owen pushed in into Ianto's thigh.

"No! You can't stop me! Lisa needs me! No!"

Ianto went limp as the drug started to take effect.

Jack brushed back a stray lock of hair from his forehead tenderly, then touched his cheek.

"We have to do something, Jack. I can't keep sedating him. His heart can't take it, not in the state he's in."

Jack looked at his watch. "I have a friend. I helped him through medical school. He's a brain surgeon. I'll give him a call." Jack walked towards the stairs leading to his office. Once inside, he picked up his mobile phone. Jack punched in the speed dial number and then pushed 4.

On the fourth ring a man picked up.

"Hello?"

"Daniel, it's Jack. I need your help. Can you meet me at the Water Tower in an hour?"

"Yes, but…."

"It's important." was all Jack said.

"I'm on my way."

"Thank you." Jack put the phone down on his desk and went back to the autopsy room.

"This brain surgeon, good, is he?" asked Owen.

"Worth every penny I spent on his training."

"Lisa is still down in the vault, isn't she Jack? You….didn't move her?" asked Gwen, suspiciously.

Jack shook his head. "She's still where Owen and I put her. Ianto hasn't a clue which drawer she'd in. He put Maggie and the Professor in there."

"So, this Daniel, how did you meet him? Is he an ex?" Asked Gwen.

Jack laughed. "He was 13 and a runaway. I took him under my wing, so to speak. Got him back with his parents. Got them talking….really talking. He was bright. He wanted to be a doctor. I enrolled him in Medical School and financed him."

"So, you trust him with knowing where we are?"

"Yes. He's been here before, when he was 13."

Ianto moaned, then his body began to spasm, then went ridged.

"Jesus H Christ, what now?" said Owen.

Jack held Ianto's head still while Owen looked into his eyes.

"They're rolled back in their sockets. You better pray your doctor friend gets here pretty damn quick, or Tea Boy is gonna be died!"

Jack quickly went to the secret lift and started to ascend.

A car pulled up to the Water Tower, just as Jack stepped of the paving slab. A man in his early 30's got out, walking towards Jack.

"Am I glad to see you."

"Got here as quick as I could. It's my day off."

"Sorry."

They hugged briefly.

"What's up, Jack?"

They both got on the secret lift and it started going back down. Then Jack explained.

"Ianto Jones, 23, hearing the voice of his dead lover. He's hot, sweaty and just had a fit. We had to sedate him before, I think that's what brought on the attack."

"Is he healthy otherwise? No heart problems? Metal Heath issues?"

Jack shook his head. "He was at Canary Wharf, but I think he dealt with it pretty well."

"Arh, that Ianto Jones. I remember you telling me about him. Looks hot in a suit, as I recall."

Jack smiled despite himself. "Yes, he does."

Jack jumped off the lift before it got to the bottom. Daniel followed suit.

"Gwen, Tosh, Owen, Daniel Connors."

Daniel waved to them.

"He fitted again and his blood oxygen level is down to 89%. He's on pure oxygen. His brain is gonna die, Jack, if we don't figure this out pretty damn quick."

Daniel took off his coat and rolled up his sleeves. "May I?"

Owen stepped aside. "Be my guest."

Daniel looked into Ianto's eyes. Listened to his heart. "Have you any Diazepam?"

Owen nodded, going to the cupboard and filling a syringe with 50cc's. He handed it to Daniel.

"Thanks."

Pushing the needle into Ianto's arm, Daniel stood back and watched. Ianto started to relax a little.

"When did this all start?" asked Daniel.

"This morning, as far as we know. He was late into work and I went to his flat to see if he was alright." Jack explained.

"Has it ever happened before?"

"No."

"How long has she been dead?"

"Four months."

"Recent, then."

"We had to shoot her," Jack said. "She'd been part converted to a Cyberman."

Daniel looked at Jack and then back to Ianto. "Poor sod."

"He'd hidden her deep in the basement. We had no choice but to kill her or be killed ourselves."

"We all put a bullet in her," said Owen. "Not just Jack."

"It was for his own good. She would never have been cured."

"Where is she now?"

"Down in the vault."

"And he knows that?"

Jack nodded. "But he doesn't know where."

'_Ianto, come on. Fight it. You can do it. You're my Ianto. My hero. Save me, Ianto_'

Ianto's eyes flew open, as he pulled off the oxygen mask, his hands flew up, grabbing Daniel around the neck, squeezing tight.

"Ianto, no!" Jack pulled his hands free of Daniel and held them across the Welshman's chest. "No!"

"Lisaaaaa!"

Jack looked down into Ianto's eyes. They stared back at him, unseeing, vacant. Dead eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mind On the Run Chapter 4**

TWTWTW

Daniel stepped toward Jack, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He should be in hospital, Jack. He needs specialist care."

Jack shrugged off the hand. "A Mental Hospital, you mean. No way! He stays here, with me!"

"But Jack…." began Owen.

Jack silenced him with a glare.

"I know you care for him, but there are just some things that need to be done by the right people. Ianto needs that care." Daniel said, hoping to get through to Jack.

"He is my lover! I will not have him put in some loony bin!"

Daniel looked at Owen. "We're not saying that."

"Okay, just hospital then," added Owen.

"No!"

"Jack…."

Jack turned on Daniel. "I asked you here for your help. If you can't help him, then leave. I'll do it myself." He turned to the other Torchwood operatives. "That goes for all of you, too."

"You can't do it alone, Jack," said Tosh, softly.

Gwen just nodded in agreement.

Jack put a hand on Ianto's chest, watching it rise and fall with his breathing. "He'd never forgive me!" He fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Yes, he would. When he was better," said Daniel, hopeful.

Jack sighed, turned to Daniel and nodded.

Daniel half smiled. "I'll take real good care of him, I promise." Stepping back up into the main Hub area, Daniel phoned for an ambulance, then returned to stand beside Ianto. "I've asked for the ambulance to meet us at the Water Tower, so we need to get him up the lift."

Owen and Gwen exchanged worried looks.

"I'll help Daniel move Ianto," said Owen at last.

Jack just stood there, one hand on his chest, the other holding Ianto's hand.

"Jack?" said Gwen, "Why don't you pack a few things for Ianto. Wash bag. Books, maybe."

Tosh, had a tear in her eye and Jack smiled at her.

"He's gonna be alright. He has to be. He's my….anchor."

Jack picked Ianto up as if he weighed nothing at all and walked up to the lift. Daniel and Owen got on the lift and Jack put his precious cargo into Daniel's safe arms.

"I'll be right behind the ambulance." Jack told Daniel.

"I'll ride with Daniel, if that's okay," said Owen.

Jack nodded.

"Tosh and I will stay here, but keep us informed, mind."

"We will," Jack promised.

The lift started to ascend and Jack walked back to the cog door and out to the underground garage and the SUV. As he entered the corridor leading to the garage, Jack broke down and cried. His shoulders shook with grief.

"Ianto!"

'**Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get something done for you today xxx Happy reading and do comment it helps with my writing xx' **


	5. Chapter 5

**Mind On the Run Chapter 5**

TWTWTW

Jack pulled himself together and finally made it to the hospital. He went inside looking for Daniel and Ianto. He spied Daniel straight away. He was stood by the nurses station, filling out a form.

As he approached, Jack saw the worried look on Daniel's face.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack, a concerned look on his face now.

"Ianto came to, freaked out in the ambulance. Kept calling for Lisa." Daniel finished filling in the form. "He's in the secure Unit."

Jack frowned. "You promised!"

"It's for his own good, Jack." He sighed. "Look, there are more staff there. He'll be well looked after."

"Treated like a nutcase more like!"

Daniel shook his head. "Certainly not! I do weekly rounds in there. It's for the more delicate cases, like Ianto." He put his hand on Jack's arm. "You want him to get better, right?"

Jack nodded.

"Then let me help him the best way I know how."

Jack's shoulders sagged. "Can I see him?"

"When he's settled. He'll have a room to himself." Daniel watched Jack for a moment. "Let's go grab a coffee, then we'll go see Ianto, okay?"

Jack just nodded.

He felt numb. His world was upside down.

"I can't lose him, Daniel. I just can't."

"You won't. A few days, maybe a week. He'll come out of this, I'm sure of it."

"He really loved Lisa."

"And now he loves you."

"But is it enough to get him back?" Jack's eyes began to water. "I don't know."

"He loves you, Jack, that's plain to see. Don't underestimate the power of love."

They walked into the cafeteria and Daniel bought two coffee's.

"He also loved Lisa. Sometimes I think he still does."

"And does that bother you?"

Jack took a sip of his coffee. "No, not at all."

"But obviously something is."

Jack leaned back and smiled briefly at Daniel. "I don't know if he'll come out of this okay, if you know what I mean."

"Brain damage, you mean? He might need counselling, but otherwise, he's young, strong. No reason why he shouldn't make a full recovery. He has people who cared about him."

Jack nodded.

"Think positive, Jack."

TWTWTW

'_Ianto, where are you? Why did you leave me again? You were so close! I could almost feel you! Come back, Ianto. I need you!'_

Ianto woke up and fought against the restraints. His hands and feet where strapped to the bed.

"Lisa!"

Ianto kept shouting and pulling at his restraints until a male nurse entered his room and tried to calm him down. When all else failed, he was given a sedative.

Ianto didn't fall asleep straight away. His eyes were like saucers searching the room.

"Lisa, you came for me! I wanted to, but.…"

Off to one side, Ianto could seem Lisa, she was almost a full Cyberwoman now.

'_Sshh, it's okay. I'm here now. I'll always be with you, Ianto. Always, they'll never drive me away'_

Ianto closed his eyes and let sleep take him. He had a contented smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mind On the Run Chapter 6**

TWTWTW

Night turned into day and day turned into night, and Ianto Jones was oblivious to it all. He was lost in his own little world. All he could see and hear was Lisa.

Jack sat patiently by his bedside, waiting for him to open his eyes, and when he finally did, he spoke Lisa's name, not Jack's.

A tear trickled from Jack's sky blue eyes.

"Ianto, it's Jack," he said, taking hold of the younger man's restrained hand. "Can you open your eyes for me?"

Ianto moaned once or twice, then his eyes flickered open. He looked straight passed Jack, to a spot by the door, then smiled, closing his eyes again.

Jack turned, thinking someone had entered the room, but they were alone. Jack sighed, bringing the hand to his lips and kissing it tenderly.

"Ianto, please, open your eyes."Daniel looked around the door, but didn't go in. His friend was in too much pain and he didn't want to intrude.

Jack sat there for the rest of the day, holding his lovers hand. Wishing him to open his eyes, to see him, not Lisa.

He waited in vain.

TWTWTW

Two days went by without Ianto opening his eyes or calling for Lisa.

Tubes were not feeding him and giving him much needed fluids and medication.

Jack stayed by Ianto's side as much as he could. When he wasn't there, he was constantly on the phone to Daniel, or Daniel was at the Hub, keeping Jack informed of Ianto's progress, if indeed, there was any.

Jack felt impotent, as did the other members of Torchwood.

Going down to the vaults far below the main Hub, Jack unlocked the drawer that Lisa was in. She was still there, dressed in the apparel of a Cyberman, albeit not yet completed.

He looked at her face, and saw why Ianto had fallen in love with her. Saw why he spent so many days and nights at the Hub, looking after her. Searching for a cure, so they could be together again.

Ianto had failed, as Jack now failed.

Closing and locking the drawer, Jack fell to his knees, sobs escaping him. Raking his body. His immortal body.

It would be no life at all, without Ianto by his side. How long he was down there, he didn't know, but a voice in his right ear, spoke to him.

"Daniel is waiting to speak to you, Jack."

It was Tosh. Soft spoken. Caring. Ianto's friend.

Getting to his feet, Jack ran a trembling hand across his face, wiping away the telltale tears.

Within minutes, he was walking back into the main Hub, his eyes fixed on Daniel.

"How is he?" asked Jack.

Daniel shook his head. "No change."

Jack closed his eyes and sighed.

"I want to operate," Daniel said at last. "Today."

Jack's eyes opened wide. "No! Absolutely not!"

"Jack!"

"No!" Jack began to pace. "You've already sectioned him. No operation."

Owen stepped forward. "It might be Ianto's only chance."

Jack looked from one doctor to the other. "Oh, I see. You've already discussed this and made up your minds!"

"It isn't like that." Protested Owen.

"The medication isn't working. We're losing him, Jack!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Mind On the Run Chapter 7**

TWTWTW

"She's a figment of his imagination! He doesn't need you inside his head!"

Daniel moved closer. "He's dying, Jack."

Moving away from the rest of them, Jack climbed the stairs to his offices.

"I'm getting' changed and then I'm going to be with Ianto. You will _not _touch him! Do I make myself clear?"

Owen shook his head. "I think you're being unreasonable, Jack!"

Jack swung around. "Touch him and I will _shoot _you!"

Jack disappeared into his office, slamming the door behind him. Owen and Daniel were left looking at each other.

Daniel spoke first. "We have to move Ianto. Now!"

Owen nodded. "Do it."

Daniel moved through the cog door towards the lift, mobile phone in hand. "This is Dr Connors, can you get Ianto Jones ready to be moved, please. I'll be there in twenty minutes. Thanks." Leaving through the tourist office door, Daniel went to his car and drove off at full speed. He needed to reach the Unit before Jack.

Owen walked back towards the autopsy room.

"Jack isn't going to like this," said Gwen.

"By the time he gets to the Unit, Ianto will be gone. And I'm glad I don't know where to."

Tosh had a sad look on his face.

TWTWTW

Daniel made sure that the ambulance made its way out of Cardiff without attracting attention. No flashing lights. No breaking the speed limit.

Once there, Ianto was put in a neat, airy room and Daniel left to fill out yet more forms.

Ianto opened his eyes. The room looked different. The door was no longer in the same place. Had he been dreaming all along? He couldn't see or hear Lisa, either.

"Jack? Jack!" he began to call out, urgency in his voice.

Daniel entered the room. "It's okay. You're safe."

"W-where's Jack? I want to see Jack!"

"I'll call him for you."

"He isn't here? I thought…. Jack!"

TWTWTW

Before Jack left the Hub, he ventured down to the vault and took Maggie's body out of the drawer where Ianto had put her.

She looked young and innocent. Her body, now washed, but with the telltale cut around her forehead from Lisa inserting her own brain into the young girls.

Picking her up, Jack carried her to the furnace another floor below and, putting her body inside, incinerating it.

Jack felt relief flood over him.

His work done here, Jack headed for the secure Unit at the hospital.

TWTWTW

Jack entered the Unit and went to Ianto's room. It was empty. Panic hit Jack like a sledge hammer.

"Ianto?"

"He's been moved," a nurse informed him.

"I-I said no to an operation!"

The nurse smiled. "He's at Worrley Manor. A Convalescent Home." She offered Jack a brochure. "Dr Connors' said to give you this."

"Son-of-a….!" Jack took the brochure. "Thanks."

Going back out to the SUV, Jack started the engine and went at full speed towards the outskirts of Cardiff.

An hour later, in a remote country manor, Jack stopped the SUV and sat looking at the impressive building.

Just then, his phone rang.

"Jack?"

Jack half smiled. "Daniel."

"I-I'm sorry. I just…."

"It's okay. I understand."

"He's calling for you."

"I just pulled up outside. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Daniel laughed. "He's not seeing or hearing Lisa right now. He just wants you!"

"Thank, God!" Whispered Jack.

Daniel met Jack just inside the main foyer. They exchanged knowing looks.

"I got rid of Lisa's brain," Jack told him.

"Probably did the trick, who knows?"

Jack entered Ianto's room, finding the young Welshman sitting up, watching the door.

"Jack!"

Jack went over and took the younger man into a warm embrace. "You're back!"

"I-I can't hear her anymore!"

"And that's good, right?"

Tears slipped unashamedly down Ianto's cheeks. "Yes."

Everything was going to be alright. Jack had the love of his life back, and Ianto Jones had his sanity.

TWTWTW THE END


End file.
